Dragon's Soul
by Jadej.j
Summary: Gattaca has her own plans for Jess Fang and Jimmy Lee. Will they fall to the evil of the shadow or remain true to the way of the Dragon.


The Double Dragons is a registered trademark of DIC and My character, Aziza's Chryshana and Trynia's Psynapse mean no harm to the show.

**"Dragon's Soul"**

Gattaca pasted the lab that she worked in. She found out from the ShadowMaster that Jess Fang had broken the spell he had casted on her. Why didn't Jess come back to her. She was like the mother Jess never had. Things in the lab glowed with evil power. Magic books and becver line the desk top. She threw some of the stuff off her desk top.

_"My dear, Gattaca what is the matter."_ The ShadowMaster walked into the Lab. He looked at her with his red eyes. She pick up one of the bekers and all most threw it at him. In stead she threw agaist the wall.

_"Why did it take you this long to tell me Jess was human again."_

_"I didn't want to make you up set. Forget her and just get back to your job."_ He turned and walked out of the room. 

Gattaca almost lost her temper. She took a deep breath. _~I don't care what you think ShadowMaster. I'm going to find her and bring her back to me.~_ She though as she left the Shadow Dojo.

At the Dragon Dojo....

Jess was getting ready to go out with Jimmy. She grabbed her sunglasses and jacket. Jimmy was talking to his brother. She came up behind him.

_"So are ya ready to have some fun?"_She grabbed him in a hug.

Jimmy return the hug._"Ya I'm ready to terrorest the town."_

Billy shook his head. He thought what on earth brought these two together and keep them together.

_"Well bro I see you later."_

Jimmy waved to his brother and he and Jess walked out the door. Billy wave back.

_"Don't get into trouble now."_Billy called out after his brother.

As Jess and Jimmy headed for the mall a strange feeling came over Jess. Like an old friend or enemy was watching them. Then for some reason she remember the woman Gattaca.

_"Jimmy do you know what happen to Gattaca when the ShadowMaster change me into a wolf."_Dragon eyes looked into blue eyes.

Jimmy stopped dead cold and looked at Jess._"Man that a name I all most forgot about. Well she was not happy with what the ShadowMaster did to you. She told him she had a plan for you and..."_Jimmy remain quite for a second._"...me. She didn't go into detail about it. Well not in front of me any ways."_

They stood there for a minute before moving on to the mall. They walked up to the doors of the mall and Jess turn and looked around.

_"Jess any thing wrong?"_Jimmy looked at her. He couldn't belive she was back to being human. As well that they where back together.

_"I don't know I got this feeling we are been watched by some one."_

A memory came back to Jess as they walked threw the mall.

Jess was injured for the first time in combat exercize. She was afraid that ShadowMaster would discover she was a girl. Yet Gattaca was called in to help heal the injured warriors with her special genetic organisms. She noticed Jess had run away from the ShadowMaster, saying she was okay. and she rushed after her. Jess was scared but, Gattaca seemed to leap before her, out of nowhere.

_ "Why do you run away?"_Gattaca looked at the young warrior. Dragon eyes looked into silver eyes.

_ "I am not hurt that badly! I am a Shadowarrrior!"_ she said stiffly. She moved back abit._"I don't want your help."_She held the wound._ "Even the strong need the healing..."_ Gattaca said to Jess._ "And I have a special shot for you to enhance your immune system..."_Jess stood still and looked at Gattaca._ "No... I'm okay..."_

_ "There is much blood from that sword cut Sickle gave you... come to my lab..."_ That look in those silver eyes mesemerized Jess. She was scared, but Gattaca had never spoken to her so direclty before. Something about her gaze told jess she could trust Gattaca. She followed her to the lab. In the lab she sat Jess on a lab counter. And started to take off the uniform. But Jess tried to stop her.

_ "Do not fear, Jess. I know what you really are..." She froze. "but I will not tell,"_ Gattaca went on to say.

_ "how did you?"_Jess body twiched.

_ "Because I take DNA prints of all the shadow warriors. I saw the two x chromosomes that means that you were a girl, instead of an x and a y that would mean a male."_She picked up a siring.

_ "Oh... but if Shadowmaster knew..." _ She looked at her.

_"He won't. It will be our little secret..."_ Gattaca said, cleaning Jess woulnds. Jess felt a bit better. And after that she saw Gattaca many other times. The scientist was really nice to her, where as with the others she was remote and distant. Every so often she'd sneak Jess out and they'd do somthing in the real world as two women. Gattaca used her mind powers to make Jess appear like a totally different person and Shadowmaster didnt' ever know. 

_"I don't know Jimmy for some reason I'm thinking about Gattaca. You haven't seen her since you left the Shadow Dojo."_ Jimmy nodded to Jess.

_"I haven't seen her for a long time. I think she was up set when you were pusined by the ShadowMaster."_

_"Jimmy wait up. I got to tell ya some thing."_A young boy with red hair and blue eyes came up behind Jimmy and Jess.

_"Danny what's up?"_He and Jess turned around to face the boy. Danny stopped and looked at Jess.

_"My dad found something you and Billy should see."_His eyes were on Jess.

_"Oh Danny this is Jess Fang. She just join the Dragon Dojo."_

Jess grined at Danny._"So this is the kid you keep telling me about."_She lower her shades too look at Jimmy's blue eyes.

_"Ya this is Danny."_ He grined back at her. They then looked back at Danny.

Meanwhile Gattaca came up with the perfect plan to get Jess and Jimmy back. She glimpsed her reflection in the mirror when she came up with it. Her hair was silver... but wait, Jimmy's mother also had silver hair. And looked rather similar. Yes of course! It was so obviouis. And it wouldn't be a difficult transformation either. For she could hold it longer! Eagerly she got to work preparing her scheme. She would become Jimmy's mother! And even he could not tell the difference! For all he knew she was in the Black Flame! An energy filled her body. Where Gattaca stood there was now Marcha Lee. She watched Jimmy, Jess and the young boy go and sit down at the fountant. She slowly aproche them.

_"So Danny what did your father find that was so important that you ran all the way to find us."_Danny looked at Jimmy then at Jess.

_"Can Jess be trusted Jimmy?"_Jimmy looked at Jess. Jess grined.

_"Ya Jess can be trusted Danny. She... well... I..."_

Jess try not to giggle._"What Jimmy is trying to say is,"_ She grined at Jimmy._ "We are a couple."_She then huged Jimmy.

_"Your kidding right."_Danny wide eyed.

_"No Danny Jess isn't joking. We been dating at times, but back to why your here."_

Before Danny could say any thing more Gattaca/Marcha Lee came up to them. Jimmy stood straight up and looked at what he thought was his mother. She stagger into Jimmy's arms.

_"My son I found you."_ Jimmy held her in his arms. Jess and Danny looked at the reunion. Jess felt something again but she didn't say any thing.

_"Jimmy I don't want to spoil any thing but Danny was about say something about what his dad found."_Jimmy looked at Jess.

_"Right! Mom this is Jess Fang and Danny Linquest."_Jess bowed Marcha. Danny grined at Jimmy. Marcha walked up to Jess. Jess for some reason back off, her body twiched.

_"Jess something wrong."_Jimmy moved over to her. Jess looked around for something or someone to come out of the shadows._"I don't know Jimmy there just something that doesn't feel right. I'm sorry I didn't mean any dishonor."_Jess looked at Jimmy. He hugged Jess.

_"Uh, Mom we got to listen to what Danny has to say and then we head back to the Dragon Dojo."_Marcha nodded to Jimmy.

_~Well I going to get back Jimmy and Jess as well find out what this young boy has to say to them.~_Thought Gattaca.

Danny sat down again as well did the other._"My dad found another Dojo but this one might be a Shadow Dojo. He doesn't know for sure."_

Jess just couldn't shake the feeling something wrong. Gattaca thought this would be the perfect place to trap Jess and Jimmy._"If this is a Shadow Dojo we must check it now. Before the ShadowMaster finds out about this."_Gattaca/Marcha stood up. She looked at Jimmy. He got up and looked at Danny.

_"Danny take me to where your dad found this Dojo, Jess go back to the Dragon Dojo and get the others."_

_"But my son what if there is no time to get the others. We must make sure that this is a Shadow Dojo."_Jess looked Marcha. She wonder if she was right or not about this.

_"Jimmy your mother might be right about this we should check this out now and once Danny showed us where this Dojo is then he can go get your brother and other Dragon Warriors._Her eyes gave off a light glow. Gattaca looked at Jess. _~So it held. You don't know do you my dear Jess about your powers. I must be careful now. She might see threw my disides. I can't wait to see how strong you have become.~_

_"Okay Jess. I think it's best to check out this Dojo now. Danny once you got us to the Dojo you go and get the other fast. Okay."_Danny shook his head. They headed towards this strange Dojo that Dr.Linquest found.

Back at the Shadow Dojo...

_"Where is she. Icepick, Triggerhappy, Countdown come here._Yelled the ShadowMaster. Icepick, Countdown and Triggerhappy bump into each other as they came in the room. ShadowMaster's eyes glowed red.

_"Now I have a problem that needs attention now."_The group looked their Master.

_"It would seem that our dear Gattaca has decided to act on her own!"_ Shadowmaster gritted, trying to gain his self control again.

_"What, master?"_ asked the others, very surprised.

_"I must find our dear scientist... no one acts wihtout my orders!"_

_"But ShadowMaster,"_ Icepick said.

"What, you frozen fool?"

Icepick flinched and backed away._ "Begging your evilness, but I might have and idea where she went..."_

"Well don't just stand there shivering what is it?!!!" Shadowmaster roared.

_"Maybe... she went to try and get Jess and Jimmy back,"_ he suggested.

_"Did she now..." _Shadowmaster mutterd, going very calm all of a sudden. His evil minions shivered in their boots.

_"Icepick, Countdown I want you two to go out and try to find Gattaca and what she is up too now."_He pointed his staff at them and then at the door.

_"Right away Master."_Icepick and Countdown ran out the door.

Meanwhile...

Gattaca plotted to hypnotise Danny with her intense mental powers. She would make him obey her every whim. But it would outwardly look as if he was normal. All it took was a quick look into his eyes and she mindlinked with him, and could see his thoughts. And he had to obey her...

Danny lead Jess, Jimmy and Gattaca/Marcha to the site that his father found.

_"Here it is,_Danny pointed to the old strange building._"dad worried about what in side this place."_

Jimmy got a chill looking at the place. Old building was slowly falling apart but as the group head for the door you could feel the evil power coming from it.

_"Nuts this must be a old Shadow Dojo. Can't you feel the power of the Black Flame coming from this place."_Jess stood where she was her body shook all over. Jimmy walked over to her._"Jess are you all okay, you don't look good at all."_Jess didn't know what was bugging her. She looked around for the danger she was feeling._"Jimmy I don't feel we should leave this place there, I don't know, it's feels like something,"_ Again her body shook._"please Jimmy let's go and get the other now."_Dragon eyes looked at blue eyes.

Jimmy looked at Jess then at Danny and his mom. He turn and looked at the strange building that was in no dout causing Jess' uneasy feelings.

_"We just got to check the place out to make sure no Shadow Warriors have been here."_Jess looked into Jimmy's blue eyes. She slowly nodded her head.

_"Let's have a look then."_Danny started towards the door. Jess keep looking around. Just then out of the corner of her eye Jess saw Marcha blinking intensely, as if she were in pain. Was it her imagination, or did those eyes suddenly look silver, not Marcha's usual color? Almost metallic? Then the eyes went back to normal. Jess frowned. This was wierd! It couldn't be... naah... but there was that feeling. They enter the building. Jimmy looked around the area. There was only a stair way going down. Everyone looked around for danger.

_"Danny go and bring the others here now. Okay."_Jimmy looked at the young dragon. Danny nodded his head. Gattaca/Marcha looked at Danny._~Now as you leave kick in the soport beams.~_ Danny's eyes blinked as he turn to leave to get the others.

He fought with every once of his strength. But no.. He had to obey! Had to obey!!! _"Hey, I think I found a clue!"_ he called, his tongue saying words not his own! 

_"What did you find?"_ asked Jess and Jimmy. Jess shivered. And grabbed her lover's arm. _"Hey, what's wrong?"_ he asked her._ "Maybe we should leave it alone... if ShadowMaster was in there he's not now..."_

"But it's a good lead!" Danny pleaded. Why did he have that pained look in his eyes, her own dragon eyes asked as they looked into his._ "Come on," _Jimmy said, pulling Jess behind him. The youths vanished down the stair way. _"Are you coming mom?"_ Jimmy asked. 

_"I'll stay out here and call if you all need help,"_ she said. Jess shivered at the sparkle in her eyes. Inside, Danny fought a battle within as he moved into the shadows. His foot moved as if by invisible wires. And that woman upstairs was the pupeteer! That gaze prompted him to inhale sharply as he let fly with a kick at the nearest beam. The wood was rotten with termites, and would easily crack. His karate yell alerted Jess and Jimmy._ "Back up the stairs, now!"_ Jess screamed, pushing her lover back up the stairs. The beam snapped cleanly like a stick of pepermint candy. Groaning the timbers sagged as the roof started to collapse... 

Some how Danny got back up the stairs but Jimmy and Jess were trapped down below inside the old Shadow Dojo.

_"Why did you make me do that and who are you really?"_Danny was on the ground looking up at Gattaca.

_"It is simple young man! I only want that which is rightfully mine!"_

"And what is that?" Danny cried in anger._ "A poingient reunion..."_ said she, with a slight laugh. _"You know how much a mother loves a child do you not?"_

"I didn't think you were capable of feeling that!" Danny spat back, from the floor._ "I will ignore that snide remark. No, I believe you do. Then you will know there is a person whom I desire greatly to return home. And I will stop at nothing till she returns to where she belongs..." _Danny gasped._ "You mean Jess? No way!!!!!"_

"Oh yes way, young man! And I won't stop till she returns with me! And Jimmy as well! They are mine! I nursed them to health, I cleaned their wounds! I cared for them like my own! And how do they thank me? They bite my hand! Reject my care... even though I had but the best interest for them in mind..."

"Oh that's really something," Danny growled._ "Making them into inhuman killers is a good thing? Like that's not loving them! That's teaching them to hate! And that's the worst thing a parent could do, force their kids to do soemthing they don't want! What right do you have?"_

"Every right. They owe me their existence... is it so much to ask for a child to love her parent?"

"What do you know about love, you evil witch!?" Danny shouted. For out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone sneaking up behind the woman whom he thought was Marcha, but wasn't! 

_"Where are Jimmy and Jess, answer me."_ Billy pointed his sword at Gattaca/Marcha. He stopped and almost lower his sword but Gattaca lost her form and there was not Billy's mom but the evil Gattaca. Billy step back.

_"Billy watch out for her..._ Danny became silent. _"NO more from you little one."_Gattaca looked at Danny. The young dragon's body shook.

_"Stop!! What do you want with my brother?"_

Gattaca faced the other Dragon Master_"Only to have him return to his home. For we have missed him sorely. And Jess as well. She is like a daughter to me, if you must know. I miss her very much... and it hurt me terribly when she left me..."_

Billy could not believe what he was hearing._"You can take my brother or my friend agaist their will."_He held his sword up at her.

_"But they will soon have no will. They are in the old Shadow Dojo with the power of the Black Flame. It will ingulf them with it's power and remake them as they should be, Shadow Bosses and my childern."_She laughed at Billy.

The dust was setting....

_"Couff.. coff.. Jimmy are you alright?"_Jess got up and looked around the place. Jimmy slowly got up and looked at Jess. _"Why did Danny do that?"_She looked back at Jimmy._"It was not Danny's fault. That feeling I was getting,"_ She got up and moved over to Jimmy._"I figure it out. That woman wasn't your mom it was Gattaca. I'm sorry Jimmy."_Jimmy sat still for a moment. He let out a deep sigh. Jess then hugged him close to her. A feeling came over them. They kissed. They looked into each others eyes.

_"Time to get out of here."_Jess got up and helped Jimmy up. Slowly they started to move down the hall way. Jimmy stay ahead of Jess. His sword draw. Jess as well has her sword draw. The swords gave off a glow of dragon light. Jimmy was worried about what might be in this old Shadow Dojo. They came up to the main room of the Dojo. They both gaps at the site. There was still a Black Flame in the center of the room.

Billy looked at Danny. _"Let the boy go. He not apart of this any more. Please."_ Billy moved to the left trying to get near Danny. Danny looked up at Billy trying not look at Gattaca. 

Vortex and Chop were watching the sence in front of them. Chryshana came up behind them. _"What is going on?"_She whisper into Chop's ear. He looked back at her. _"Not sure, but Jimmy and Jess are missing and Billy is trying to get Danny back from that woman."_He pointed forward.

Chryshana's tail stood on end. It was Gattaca that Billy was facing. If any one could be more evil that the ShadowMaster it would be her. She hissed. _"What's wrong Chryshana?"_ asked Vortex.

Chryshana's eyes narrowed. _"If you thought the ShadowMaster was trouble then you never met Gattaca. She is an evil woman that works for the ShadowMaster. I don't want to talk about her right now. Let's help Billy get the boy away from Gattaca."_Her Star Launcher appeared. 

_"Let's take it by the book."_Chop waved his bio-mechanil arm. They slowly headed toward their friends. 

Suddely a Shadow Striker came on the sence. The ShadowMaster came out of the veical. Icepick, Countdown and Tiggerhappy also came out of the veical. Danny used this disaction and quickly ran over to Billy. Gattaca try to stop him but Chop, Chryshana and Vortex jump in front of Billy and Danny.

_"What ever your plan is Gattaca it's over."_Chryshana pointed her weapon at the evil woman that she hated so much.

_"Billy one thing you should not do is look into that woman's eyes. She got some power to control minds. I didn't mean to do what I did she made me to trap Jimmy and Jess inside that Old dojo."_Danny was in tears. Billy put his hand on the young boy's shoulder._"Danny it's not your fault. No doult this woman we are facing is the one that made you do what you did but, right now we must get my brother and Jess out of that Dojo."_ Billy watched the Dragon Warriors as they faced Gattaca, ShadowMaster and the Shadow Warriors face off.

_"Gattaca what are you up too and what are you doing here?"_The ShadowMaster demand. His red eyes glowed as did his staff with the power of the Black Flame. Gattaca looked at him with her metallic silver eyes protuding from metallic black mask. She stood there in her dark blue smock. _"ShadowMaster I have put a plan in to action. Soon Jimmy and Jess will be your warriors again."_She looked over to the block stair way.

Jimmy and Jess entered the room watching the Black Flame. _"How can that still be here. After all this time."_Jess' body shook. Jimmy wished he could answer Jess' question. He looked around for another door. Then before they could act the Black Flame bust out and in gulf them.

_"Jess, Jess, were are you? Jess!!!!"_Then something came towards Jimmy. His eyes widen. He try to back off but, his legs wouldn't move.**"Hey Jimmy-boy. Lookes like ya going to be coming back to the way things were."**Jimmy couldn't believe it it was him as the ShadowBoss.

"NO!!! I'm not. NO way I'm going to be that again."He reach for his sword but it wasn't there. **"That not going to help you. Ya don't want the sword you want the power that was once yours. To see people fall at ya feet."** Jimmy shook his head. _"No, your wrong. I was like that but I don't want that kind of power now. I got a brother now, friends and the Code of the Dragon is the way I live now. I fight this kind of evil now I will not let you make me that way again."_

As Jimmy faced his past, Jess was in the same fix.

_"Jimmy are you there. Jimmy!!!!_Then some thing grab her. Instink kick in she grab the arm of the thing and threw it over her head. She wanted to scream. It was her as a ShadowBoss. **"Hey. Now is that any way to treat ya self."** Jess' dragon eyes gave off a light glow. _"Like if, I'm not a ShadowBoss any more so out of my face."_The ShadowBoss moved around Jess.**"Ya haven't change much. Ya all ways trying to put fear in ya enemies."** Jess try to hold her anger back."So What!!!I was wrong. All I wanted was an normal life."Jess took a deep breath. **"Ya want to be a person who wants to be in control over others."**Jess try for her sword but it wasn't there._"Mayble I did but, not any more I know better now. I will not betray my friends."_

Then Jimmy and Jess found each other facing their past selves._"Jess are you okay?"_Blue eyes looked at her._"I could ask ya the same question. I think I want out of this place now."_

**"Why do ya want to that? This is ya home. You are ShadowBosses."**Jimmy and Jess looked at each other. They knew that it was this place and the Black Flame that was trying to bring them back to the way of Shadow. _"No way. We are Dragon Warriors now and we follow the Code of the Dragon."_They said in union.

Suddenly their swords return to them and the Oldest Dragon appear. _"For now and for ever. Jimmy and Jess are true Dragon Masters. Let this be end of evil and let the Power of the Dragon free them from their dark past."_

Back outside...

Chryshana, Chop and Vortex faced off against Gattaca, Icepick and Tiggerhappy. The ShadowMaster turn his attension to Billy and Danny._"My my the good Billy Lee and no Jimmy Lee in site. What are you going to do."_He raised his staff and pointed at Billy.

The earth shook and broke open and the Old Shadow Dojo rose up from the ground.

Gattaca was laughing. Billy was worried about Jimmy and Jess. Danny was odd stuck at the site.

Suddenly a green light blind everyone.

_"What is going on? Look out!!!! Billy!!!!"_

Two figures came out of the Dojo. Veryone waited for the two people to do something. They walked up to where Billy, Danny and ShadowMaster where and drew their swords.

"FOR MIGHT!!!!"Billy almost broke out in tears. "FOR RIGHT!!!!"_"NO!!! This is not what I plan."_Gattaca was in rage."FOR LOVE!!!!" This took very one back at what Jess said. "WE ARE DOUBLE DRAGONS!!!!"The ShadowMaster was not happy with Gattaca. "I AM "

Billy and Jimmy where standing in their Dragon Armor. Jess was in her Dragon Armor.The other Dragon Warriors gather around them._"It's over Gattaca. We will never be ShadowBosses. So leave us be."_Jess didn't wanted to say it but it had to be said to Gattaca. The ShadowMaster was not in the mood to fight. He waved to his Shadow Warriors. He grabbed Gattaca's arm._"Another time Dragon Masters, another time. Shadows back into the night."_Gattaca was still looking at Jess and Jimmy as she was taken away from area. Jess looked at Jimmy a tear came from her Dragon eyes. Jimmy's bow his head. Billy put his hand on his brother's shoulder._"Let's go home._

Jess and Jimmy had faced their past and won. But Gattaca is still planing to bring them back to the way of the Shadow. Will Gattaca get her wish or not. Find out in other stories of Jess Fang.


End file.
